Still Crazy about his Boswell
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is where stray bunnies for my Boswell universe. will live... I hope you like them ( i am still working on the orginal two... here is chapter 2 please review...
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock gently kissed my right cheek. He then gathered me in his arms. He gazed contently at me. "My John, My Boswell." We were laying naked in our bed, after a sesson of making love. I nested in closer to my lover and sighed " My Dear Mister Sherlock Holmes." I heard him greet my sigh with one of his own" My boswell." I sighed as I felt him fingering my cock. "Oh you are a bad bad man." We kissed again, while we sighed each others names.

We then snuggled under our warm blanket, our bare limbs encircled each other. We had just come home from a romantic evening which was still far from over. It was our weekly date night. Our beloved cat Moro lay at the foot of our bed, sound asleep.

We had gone to our favorite Resturant, it was the place where we had first met meny years earlier. The owner, Angelo always greeted us warmly as he showed us to our table. Often times, he would bring us a bottle of Brandy( with two glasses) and a candle for our table. " To make it more romantic for your date."

Sometimes I would joke as I would frown mockingly "I'm not his date. I've never seen him before in my life." I would then look over at my darling Sherlock then and wink. He in turn would smile at me shly as he spoke with a hint of mischief in his own voice." Then would you care to kiss a stranger, fellow stranger?"

Grinning at this, I would lean in and whisper breathlessly in his ear" Why yes I would." Our lips would touch and we would kiss tenderly. When the kiss ended, we would look at each other , then back at Angelo. The large man would chuckle as he took our order and left.

Tonight,Sherlock had smiled at me as he spoke."Do you remember the night we first met here." I nodded "Yep , there I was sitting , minding my own business, and over you came , just as bold as brass and asked me if the seat was taken." Sherlock gently put his hand to my cheek and softly stroked it. I moaned as I leaned in to the touch. Sherlock stared at me deeply " I fell crazy love with you that night." I blushed at him slightly as my beau begain to sing to me softly

I looked around the room that night as the music started  
I saw strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two on the dance floor , their bodies becoming one

I saw you through the smokey air  
Did you feel the weight of my stare  
You were so close but still a world away  
What I was dying to say, is that

I was and still am crazy for you  
That night when you touched my hand once , I knew it to be true  
I had never wanted anyone like this  
It's still all brand new, do you feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Before that night, I was trying hard to control my heart.  
But after seeing you sitting there, I found my self walking over to where you were.  
When you caught my eye, It seemed we need no words at all

Slowly now as we begin to move  
Every step and I'm deeper into you  
It's like we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

To me it's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy for you my Boswell, crazy for you.

When he had finished, we kissed gently and gazed at each other contently .I, then rose from our table,I then extended my hand to my beau. He looked up at me with a puzzled expression as he took the hand and rose as well.I took him in my arms and kissed him. I whispered in his ear. " And your Boswell is crazy about you too my dear Sherlock. " We then made our way home to finish the rest of our evening at Bakerstreet.

Ok this is another arc for my Boswell, its where I am gonna put stray boswell stories... ( yes AOR i am still will be working on my other Boswell arcs) I hope you like this arc..

the song is Madonna's Crazy for you... Tweeked of course..


	2. sherlock and swimming

Sherlock and swimming

"Come on Sherlock, please? for me."I stood waist deep in the lake. My boyfriend Sherlock Holmes stood at the edge of the lake, arms crossed , and a pout on his lips. I thought to he is looking soo adorable right now. "The water's really nice. You'll enjoy it.."

We were at our local beach , having a picnic . The weather was warm and the water was cool and refreshing. I had ran and dove in the lake . While Sherlock had stayed on the shore. Again I held out my hand to my handsome boyfriend. "Pretty please?"

Sherlock pouted as he looked at the hand. "No John I don't want to. Its too cold." I smiled as I made my way out of the water, to go to stand where my beautiful Sherlock stood on the shore. He shivered as I wrapped my wet arms about him. I softly purred in Sherlock's ear as I hungrily drank in his scent.

"You look sooo sexy in that tight bathing suit." Sherlock smiled shyly as I managed to slip my hand in the front of his suit and began to caress his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned inwardly as he spoke" And you are devilishly handsome when you are all wet, and when you are feeling me up."

Playfully I shook my head so that water splashed on him. He had protested this slightly. But that soon changed as I began licking his now wet began to run his fingers through my wet hair. I kissed him as I ran my own fingers through his still dry hair. I heard him moan "Oh you are a bad man. My bad man."

I hear him sigh as my hands came to rest on his ass"OH John." Slowly I began to lead him in to the water. Stopping only when we got waist deep. He shivered slightly as I drew back. Again came the pout. My lips teased his pouting ones. He smiled at me like a shy child as he began to run his fingers silently through the surface of the I took hold of his hands and bring them to my lips. Then I pulled him close and murmured " Hold your breath, we are going down. " and before my lover could protest , we fell in the water.

Momments later we came up for air. I saw Sherlock's wonderful wet dark curls covering his eyes. Sherlock then stood up as he sputtered as he glared at me." JOHN.. You did that on purpose." He then turned and stormed off towards shore. When he reached our beach chairs that had our towels over them , he looked over his shoulder and scowled at me and then flounced down on his own chair and begain to sulk. Rolling my eyes slightly, knowing full well I would have to suck up to him big time. Splashing I made my way out of the lake and went to where my pale skinned lover lay with his eyes shut and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses . He also had his arms crossed.

I knew he was trying to ignore me . I sat down on my own chair and sat gazing at him. We sat there for a few minutes. I could see the pout on his lips. Looking around , seeing that there was no one else around, I made my move. I placed my hand on his stomach just above his bathing suit and slowly inched my hand towards the band of the suit and began giving his shoulder butterfly kisses. He rolled over on his side not facing me and again huffed and shrugged me off. I frowned slightly'Alright...' I thought'Two can play this game.' I got up and dried my self off quickly and put my dry t shirt on. I then started to walk away from him. Sherlock glanced over his shoulder at me..."Where are you going..." I kept walking" For a walk."

I heard him curse under his breath as he put his own dry T shirt on and flounced back down on his chair..."Fuck." Smiling to myself I walked over to the beach's snack bar.. I walked up to the counter as I glanced over my shoulder at my boyfriend who was now sitting up and watching the passers by. I could see him glancing over at me. I turned back to place my order and paid for it. I made my way back to him and sat down. The pout was still there. I sighed as I handed him the iced coffee I had gotten him. He took it silently. I could see him giving me sideways glances and a small smile as he sipped the drink. He was starting to forgive me, but I still had a little work to do. So I made my move. I leaned in and nuzzled his cheekbone in the way I knew he liked.

I saw him smile a little then as I began to run my fingers over his stomach. I felt his body shiver under my touch. I spoke " I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" Sherlock turned to face me and gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me firmly on the lips , our foreheads touched as we gazed quietly at each other. I smiled as I spoke "I take that as a yes."

Sherlock smiled softly at me as he spoke quietly ."I love you my darling boswell "He then gently rubbed my chin with his thumb and I knew then I was kissed again then gazed at each other.I gulped as I felt both of us getting hard with every touch." Sherlock... I think I want to go home." He smiled as he took hold of my hand." Then my Boswel , lets pack up our things and go home."

ok heres chap two ... hope you like...


End file.
